A little therapy will do you good
by Sandra Hunter
Summary: When the smoke clears, Lucius Malfoy feels the need for a little one on one consoling.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything to do with the characters or places from Harry Potter. That would be JK Rowling.

(although I would LOVE to own Lucius Malfoy, just for a bit)

This story is rated NC-17

You were warned...(I think I have read one to many romance novels between the HP books...)

Dr. Alyxandria Hunter sat behind her desk and smiled at the family in front of her. " I am so glad you came to see me. I hope that over the next few months we can make a difference" Draco Malfoy snorted and sneered at that. "Draco, be polite" his mother admonished. Draco looked over at his father who for once was not leading the conversation. For some reason he was not even looking up, but seemed to find the toe of his shoe fascinating. "If you would like we can schedule individual sessions , that way you can open up more. You know speak freely about each other." Alyx went on. She had to admit , she wanted to see those famous ice blue eyes she had heard about, but Lucius Malfoy had yet to look up at her. She was the best family consoler the wizarding world had to offer. In light of recent events, she had been sought out by several former death eater families. "So would you like to schedule now?" Draco shook his head no and grumbled a bit. Narcissa sniffed delicately and muttered something about her work at St Mungo,and she couldn't possibly do anything until next month. It was only then that Lucius lifted his eyes and ice blue met jade green. "It would appear that I shall be the first" He gave her a smile that sent shivers down her spine. "Good..umm..you can schedule with Teresa then. Well our hour is up. Thank you again for coming" She held out a hand to shake Draco's, which he looked at and turned from. Narcissa took it rather limply and followed her son out the door. "Just let Teresa know when you would like to come back Mr. Malfoy" she told him holding her hand out. Lucius looked down at the out-stretched hand and took it into his. "When will we become informal enough for you to call me Lucius?" he asked, his voice low, almost like the whisper of a lover. Alyx paused, startled for a moment. She lowered her eyes, breaking contact with his. " That is...ummm..something we can discuss in your first session, Mr Malfoy" she looked up again. He smiled at her, his eyes glittered with...something. Pulling her hand from his she fairly pushed him to the door and closed it behind him leaning against it. "Oh dear..." Taking a deep breath, she sat back down behind her desk, still shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything to do with the characters or places from Harry Potter. That would be JK Rowling. (although I would LOVE to own Lucius Malfoy, just for a bit)

This story is rated NC-17

You were warned...I think I have read one to many romance novels between the HP books...

2.

Three days later, Alyx was at her desk reading over her notes from her last patient when Teresa buzzed her. "Mr Malfoy is here" Alyx's heart skipped a beat. He was early. "Ok, send him in." He entered the room as if he owned it, back straight, head held high, his long white blond hair tied back. Alyx stood and came around her desk to greet him. As she rounded the corner, she tripped over the edge of the rug and flew forward right into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked, real concern in his voice and eyes. She righted herself and couldn't help but notice he held her longer then he needed to. "I'm sorry, clumsy of me. Yes I am fine. Please have a seat Mr Malfoy" Reluctantly he released her and sat in one of the big leather chairs. Alyx took another one, sitting across from him as she did with all individual sessions.Lucius removed his cape by flinging it back over the chair. He crossed his legs and tapped his cane against his raised shoe. "Ok, so ...so lets begin" Alyx started. (get a hold of yourself, your a Doctor for goodness sakes) "have you thought about what you wish to cover during your time?" she asked as she raised her hand, bringing her pad and quill to her. Lucius smiled "oh yes, I know exactly what I wish to...cover" when he didn't elaborate, Alyx cleared her throat. "Good. Where shall we start?" she looked into his eyes again, they seemed to be much warmer then they had been the other day. Lucius stood "Is it alright if I pace?" he asked, When Alyx nodded, he smiled again. He looked so good.He wore a black jacket trimmed in velvet under which he wore a black brocade vest and a white shirt with a high collar. He also had on snug dress pants and black boots. Alyx was so entranced with what he was wearing she missed part of what he was saying. "So do you...Doctor?" Startled back into the real world, She looked up at him. "I'm sorry...what did you say?" there was that smile. He walked behind her and leaned down. Alyx felt his warm breath in her ear as he whispered "Dreams...do you believe they come true?" Her pen paused mid air at this and she thought I sure hope so. "What kind of dreams...Mr Malfoy" he trailed his fingers across the back of her neck, teasing the red hair that had escaped from her bun. "The best kind...where you suddenly find your self in a position that you have always wanted to be in" Alyx could have sworn she felt his lips brush the back of her neck and was about to stop the direction he was going when Teresa buzzed her "Dr. Hunter. I am sorry to interrupt but...all of your afternoon appointments canceled" ALL of them? That was odd, very odd."alright, I guess" She looked at him, wondering. She had heard many stories about him being able to make people do things with scare tactics, so maybe he...she pushed the thought from her mind as Lucius took hold of the hand she had been writing with and drew the quill from between her fingers and tossed it onto the desk. "It looks like we have all afternoon to discuss what I want to ...cover" with that he pulled her up out of her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything to do with the characters or places from Harry Potter. That would be JK Rowling. (although I would LOVE to own Lucius Malfoy, just for a bit)

This story is rated NC-17

You were warned...I think I have read one to many romance novels between the HP books...

3.

He was taller then her by a good half a foot so she had to look up as he pulled her to his chest. This put her in the perfect position for kissing.He engulfed her, his tongue pushing into her open mouth, exploring the contours of it, playing with hers. One of his large hands went to the back of her head, turning it to get better access. Alyx struggled to catch a breath. Pulling away she held him at bay "Mr. Malfoy, I must protest this...this.." Ah to hell with it . Suddenly she was tearing at his clothes, kissing anything she could get her lips on. He chuckled, and began to help her by undressing her with as much enthusiasm as she was showing. Her hand pulled the ribbon from his hair and flung it away then she buried her hands into his silky hair. He bent his head down as he exposed her right breast , pulling the nipple into his warm, wet mouth. Moaning she closed her eyes and put her head back, his hand came up and caressed her throat, running his fingers down the length. Alyx pulled his head up and looking at his shirt front grabbed the two said and yanked it open , buttons flying everywhere. Upon seeing his bare chest, she let out a cry of joy and began giving him the same treatment he had given her. Lucius had never felt such passion. Narcissa was like a cold fish, laying there, just waiting for it to be over, but here...here was a goddess, a nymph to rival the most beautiful Villa. "Alyx, I want to savor you. I do not want a hurried coupling" She looked up into his eyes, now a blue fire. A soft smile came to her lips. No one night stand here. She stood and walked over to the desk her back to him. Shyly looking over her shoulder she let the straps of her bra fall. Lucius smiled and walked up behind her. He unhooked it and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. Looking down, he gave a mummer of appreciation over her posterior, running his hand over it. Sliding his hands to her hips, he pulled her back against him kissing her ear, running his tongue over it. With her bra removed, his hands moved to cup her breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingers and thumbs. Alyx reached a hand up and placed it on his cheek, caressing it. Lucius turned his head into it and kissed her palm then finger tips, taking one into his mouth he sucked on it.She could feel his passion growing against her buttock and she could feel her own, making her ready for that turgid member. Lucius turned her around and kneeling in front of her slowly pulled her panties down her legs, helping her step out of them. When it came to her heels and stockings he simply said "Lets leave those, for now" He pressed kisses on the soft skin of her stomach dipping his tongue into her navel. His hot mouth seared a path down , down to the very core of her womanhood. Alyx laid back on the desk, spreading her legs a bit. Suddenly she felt his tongue between nether lips, opening them and flicking at the small bud it found there. "Oh Lucius" she gasped. He chuckled "So glad you finally used my name. It sounds so sweet coming from your beautiful lips." Then time for talking had passed. His tongue teased and licked her into her first climax. But he didn't stop there, she lost track of them after a bit finally begging him to stop, just for a bit. his kisses trailed back up her torso and when he hovered over her lips , she could smell her on him. That strange scent that was all woman and all her. Lucius wondered for a moment if she would let him kiss her, covered with her nectar, Narcissa never would. As if answering his unspoken question, Alyx wrapped her arms about his neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth. She could feel him remove his jacket , vest and shirt, then felt his hands between them, undoing his belt then his fly finally the pants and underwear lay on the ground and he pulled away from her only the remove his shoes. Alyx looked down at the thing that had been pressing against her belly. Her eyes widened a bit and she looked up at him, a little bit of fear in them. "I wont hurt you, I would not do that for the world" He promised. Never being one to work on double standards she turned him to lean against the desk and began to run her tongue down his chest. She reached his manhood and looked at it for a moment, then looking back up at him, took it into her mouth, their eyes locked. He tasted so good, salty and sweet at the same time. Her right hand ran up and down his chest as her left cupped the sacks that hung behind his manhood, kneading them slightly. Lucius knew he must stop her if he wanted to reach his final goal when she suddenly started to suck on those same sacks. "Wench!" he growled and pulled her up. His lips fastened to hers as he backed her up to the couch on the right side of the office. "I need you now, I need to be inside of you" he whispered against her lips and they fell together, him covering her body. His hands seemed every where at once and when he settled between her thighs, she opened them wider for him. pushing himself up with his hands, he looked at her as he entered her, watching her face as he sank deeper and deeper into her, filling her. "Oh great Merlin's beard, You are so tight" he groaned and closed his eyes. She lifted her hips to meet his thrust, he was big, but it was as if they were designed to fit together, like a hand in a glove. She ran her hands up his arms to his handsome face, caressing his lips and cheeks he opened his eyes and she thought he was going to burn her up, they had become a blue inferno. "Lucius...Lucius" she whimpered. His thrusts had become deeper and she lifted her legs to go about his hips. "Yes, my love. Tell me what you want" she sighed at that, all she wanted was to stay in this moment. He started to pick up his pace and each thrust was punctuated with a grunt. He looked down at her beautiful face , seeing the blush that graced her cheeks and knew her climax was near. "Should I pull out when the time comes?" he asked in a breathless voice. She shook her head no "No..no..please" This made him smile and he bent his head down once more to capture a nipple. Sucking hard, he felt the impossible. Her sheath tightened even more about him as she reached her climax. His soon followed as he poured his lust into her. At the last tensing of his body, she wrapped her arm around his neck and cried out "LUCIUS!" with that he collapsed on top of her. For a few moments they lay there , breathless, sated, his now flaccid member still buried in her. Lucius was the first to move, pulling out of her he lay beside her on the wide couch, pulling close. "Oh my..."was all she could say. He kissed her temple and chucked. "So glad you liked it" as he nuzzled against her, he was surprised to feel himself getting aroused again. At that he knew, he could never go back to Narcissa, but that could wait till later. "Shall we try with out the heels and stockings?" he asked, an evil grin on his face. Alyx moaned and let out a laugh.


End file.
